my_little_skylandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca
Bianca (ビアンカ, Bianka), is both a fictional character and one of the tritagonists of the My Little Skylanders series. She first appeared in My Little Skylanders: Year of the Dragon, starting off as a minor antagonist, but becoming an ally after learning about what the Sorceress's true intentions were involving the newborn dragons. She is a female rabbit who used to serve the Sorceress. "I warned you and little buddies already. This place isn't safe for small dragons, Skylanders and... pussy cats!" :—Bianca to Spyro. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Melissa Hutchison (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Bianca initially appears covered in her robe and hood, making her species hard to pinpoint. It's not until about 75% into the series until she is seen without her hood on, revealing that she's actually a rabbit. She has cream fur, blue eyes, blonde bangs and purple eyeshadow. Her attire consists of a shoulder-less dress dress with light blue markings on the sleeves and an orange belt with matching boots. She also dons a purple cloak which conceals her whole body. * Hair Color: Blonde * Fur Color: Cream * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Hunter (boyfriend) Family * Lucia (cousin) * Bruno (cousin) * Teresa (cousin) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Though only a student in sorcery, Bianca is shown to possess some magical abilities, mostly in the form of transformation. Her powers are shown when she transforms a lowly Rhynoc into Buzz, and her creation of a large creature based on a rabbit in Midday Gardens. However, her ineptitude is also displayed when she attempts to attack Twilight Sparkle, but can only create a butterfly. She requires the magic of 100 Dragon Eggs to open the door that leads to the Sorceress's lair, implying that dragons affect her ability to use magic as well. Bianca also has the ability to teleport via a magical prismatic streak, and enabled Spyro to using elements that wasn't taught or have yet, although the spell "doesn't exactly work right." In My Little Skylanders: Season of Ice and My Little Skylanders: Season of Flame, she is able to open the portals after the Skylanders collects certain amount of fairies/fireflies. In Shadow Legacy, she mentions that she can sense whether or not people are telling the truth. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Magic spells * Teleportation Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past For years, Bianca served under the Sorceress as her apprentice, wanting to become a sorceress herself. As the years had gone by, the young sorceress in training noticed that the magic in her home, the Forgotten Realms, was drying up. Synopsis ''My Little Skylanders'' ''Year of the Dragon'' Bianca, along with a group of Rhynocs, were ordered by the Sorceress to steal the Dragon Eggs from the Equestria in an attempt to get more magic into their worlds. As soon as Bianca grabbed the last dragon egg, she accidentally woke up Hunter, whose yowl of pain alerted everyone. They tried to stop the rabbit girl, but she managed to escape with the egg in tow. When Team Spyro and Mane Six came to the Forgotten Realms to retrieve the Dragon Eggs, Bianca appeared and threatened the Skylanders in an attempt to scare them back to Equestria. When that didn't work, she confronted the fearless Skylanders and their companion Hunter, and fired a spell at them, which successfully hit Rarity, Hunter and Fluttershy. An enraged Eruptor then chased Bianca off with a blast of fire. When they were making their way to Midday Gardens, Bianca was scolded by the Sorceress for failing to stop Spyro. She was then given a spell book, and used some magic to transform a Rhynoc into Buzz to defeat Spyro. While she was practicing magic in Midday Gardens, Bianca was saved by Hunter from a giant rabbit monster she created. Later, in Evening Lake, the Sorceress kidnapped Hunter and kept him as a prisoner until Bianca found out what the Sorceress would do with the Dragon Eggs to get power by using the wings of the newly hatched dragons to concoct a spell that will allow her to live forever. Upon hearing the Sorceress' plan, which included killing the baby dragons, Bianca was horrified and later helped Hunter escape before teaming with the Skylanders to defeat the Sorceress. Afterwards, Hunter and Bianca had fallen in love, kissing each other under a full moon at the Fireworks Factory (much to the distaste of Spike, Eruptor, Spyro, Pop Fizz and Sparx). In the Super Bonus World, Bianca told Team Spyro that the Sorceress had treasure in that world and they could keep it (except he had to get it all back from some thieves). Bianca also said that Hunter was so scared about them battling the Sorceress, she wishes the Dragons would one day come back and that Hunter build this gadget that he wanted Spyro to see (when you see Hunter, he says that Bianca was the one who was so scared about them facing the Sorceress). Once the Skylanders got all the gems from that world, they goes into the last temple and finds that the Sorceress is still alive, Bianca lent her flying-saucer to Spyro, to help him and his teammates defeat the Sorceress. After defeating the Sorceress for the second time, Bianca stayed in the Super Bonus World. ''Enter the Dragonfly'' When Ripto stole all the Dragonflies from the Dragon Realms in My Little Skylanders: Enter the Dragonfly, Bianca used her magic to allow Spyro to harness and uses other element the sages didn't taught him yet, which was a helping factor in his second battle against Ripto. ''Shadow Legacy'' At the end of the summer, Bianca sailed back to the Forgotten Realms to visit her cousins in Lost Fleet. Afterwards, she was trapped and imprisoned in the Shadow Realm until she was freed by Spyro. Bianca then went off on her own to confront the Sorcerer, but was later captured and held hostage by Red. Spyro defeated Red, and Bianca told him how to get to the Sorcerer's domain. After the Sorcerer's defeat, Bianca and the others prepared themselves for the Sorceror's next move. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Bianca Spyro Wiki Notes & Trivia * In the original game, the sound of Bianca's teleportation uses an altered version of the attack sound used for the Armored Druids. * A popular fan-theory was that she would marry Hunter in a future Spyro game. * Her species and color scheme make her similar to Cream the Rabbit from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. * Bianca was originally voiced by Pamela Hayden, who is best known for voicing Milhouse Van Houten, Bart Simpson's best friend in The Simpsons. Her Reignited actress, Melissa Hutchison, is best known for voicing Clementine in Telltale's The Walking Dead series. Category:Characters Category:Females